Vali Apollyon
Vali Apollyon is the leader of the Apollo Team that was previously affiliated with the Chaos Insurgency. He is the remaining descendant of the original Apollo and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Ancient Gear Divine Dividing. As such, he is the direct rival of Arthur Pendragon and Ddraig. Appearance Vali is a handsome young man with a mixture of rare orange and light silver hair and light blue. He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. Vali also bears a great resemblance to his grandfather, Orpheus Lu Apollyon. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Vali has a calm, noble, and caring side in him as he cares deeply for his comrades and younger sister. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his divine and demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the two. He is known to be a prideful young man like his grandfather and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Additionally, Vali does take some pride in being the descendant of the Apollo, but not in the same arrogantly fanatic extent as the other Olympian Gods descendants. This is most likely due to his childhood where his father, whose fanatic pride as Apollo's grandson, was one of the two factors that led him to abuse his own son for having greater potential than himself. Unlike the other Olympian Gods descendants, Vali has absolutely no interest in supporting the world domination ideals of the Original Gods like Shalba, Graay, and Katerea and having more interest in his own goals like Helen and Hercules of the Hero Faction. Vali shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. Vali does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of him comes from the extreme abuse and persecution that Vali suffered at his father's hand. While Vali never says it, Azazel and Asriel has noted that Vali actually wanted to be raised in a happy family like Arthur's, normal. This was shown in Volume 21 when Aži Dahāka pointed out that Vali's deepest desire is a family. His painful childhood caused by his father and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Percivel Lucifer's father, also led him to learn and understand compassion, a trait that most descendants of the original Greek Gods did not have. The greatest sign of his compassion is that Vali cared immensely for his mother and sister who were the only people in his tragic childhood to have shown him kindness, leading him to withstand his father's horrible abuse for the sake of protecting them. Vali's strong resolve to protect his mother and sister also extends to his younger half-siblings. During his death match with Aži Dahāka, the safety and protection of his mother, sister and half siblings became the driving force and determination that spurred Vali to attain victory against the Evil Dragon. History As a child, Vali was persecuted by his father who was afraid of him and viewed him as a monster due to Vali's ownership of a Longinus in addition to his heritage as Apollo's descendant and his mixed Demon and Demi-God heritage. This was later revealed to be a suggestion by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Percivel Lucifers father, who told his son to "bully" Vali if he was scared of him. Vali eventually ran away from his parents and was found by Azazel who took and raised him with Asriel in Grigori where he trained himself with the intention of killing both his father and Rizevim to avenge himself for their responsibility in the painful childhood he endured. At some point, the previous "Ouryuu" had been causing trouble for him, Tobio and Asriel. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Demi-God Abilities Immense Divine Aura: Being a descendant of the God, Apollo, Vali has an impressive amount of divine aura and power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, he stated that with his divine power inherited from the original Apollo and the power of Albion through Divine Dividing, he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Vanishing Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future due to his unique heritage. His high demonic power helped him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as he used it as an alternate source of energy instead of his life before gaining his Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive. In fact, the amount of Vali's divine power is so large that he was able to stay alive and endure after getting hit by Samael's curse (though Sun Wukong had to save his life). He can also control his divine power after he shoots it out. Vali has become a candidate for becoming a new God of Olympus. Light Manipulation: As a descendent of the God of Sun, Vali is very powerful in using his light-based powers. It stated that grand-class demons won’t stand a chance against his light power. He was able to trap the Cretan Bull in a pillar of light since he could not stop him due to being created by Poseidon. Demon Abilities Demonic Powers: Being a half-Demon, Vali has the common powers of a Demon. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Vali can fly using his 8 wings. Other Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Magic Talent: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Immense Stamina: Equipment Divine Dividing ( ): Vali's Ancient Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 19 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Arthur's Greater Boost, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Vali gains the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. * White Scale Mail ( ): Divine Dividing's Overdrive that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Vali is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. * Juggernaut Drive ( ): A form unique to the Greater Boost and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of divine powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. * Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive ( ): A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Arthur's Cardinal Crimson Incursio, it does not consume his lifespan. When first introduced, Vali can only sustain this form for a short period of time before he must deactivate. By Volume 21, however, he is able to maintain this form for a much longer time. ** Compression Divider: In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension, which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. This ability is very powerful as it killed Pluto in just a second. * Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo '''( ): Vali's DxDxB form. This form is the combination of the White Dragon Emperor's power and the Apollo power that Vali synced through Ophis' and Wayl's blessings. Similarly to the Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith Arthur possesses, the armor is a mix of silvery-white, rare orange, white and black, and also possesses the same organic characteristic. Vali gains sixteen mechanical Demons wings and four halos of Apollo in this form, which the wings can be ejected and turned into wyverns, similarly to the Dividing Sylph Wyvern that Arthur is able to create. The power that Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo possesses is enough to completely destroy a 5,000 meter-tall mountain in one attack and fight on par with Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. Vali can only sustain this form for a short time. ** '''Apollyon Compression Divider: Vali releases a burst of silvery-white and jet-black light that instantly compresses anything caught in it to the point of non-existence. ** Divinity Apollo Driver: An enhanced version of the Boosted Pump's Longinus Smasher. Much like with the former, the armor plates on the chest and abdomen slide open to reveal a cannon muzzle that promptly fires a massive bombardment of silver-white, bright-orange and jet-black aura. When hit directly, this attack is powerful enough to fatally injure Aži Dahāka, an Evil Dragon who had reached Heavenly Dragon-class in power. ** Dividing Wyvern Fairies: In this form, Vali can detach his wings and shape them into small white Wyverns that can use Divide, Reflect and Half Dimension. The Wyverns are also able to morph into cannons that fire out powerful shots of Apollo's aura. The Wyverns are also able to use Albion's Reduce '''ability, a deadly poison that can destroy even Gods by cutting down not only their bodies, but also their souls. However, this poison is ineffective towards Ophis, Wagyl, Scarlet Grand and Ddraig. ** '''Albion Summoning: Due to drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Vali gained the ability to summon Albion into battle after the 10 countdown on the right gauntlet reaches zero. Crimson Gourd: One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprisoned those who responds when they have their name called out. Vali borrowed it from the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King, so he can use it as a punishment for Kazaru and Kuroka where they can reflect on their mistakes. Trivia * Váli is the name of two characters in Norse mythology: the better known is a son of Odin, and the less known is a son of Loki. ** Vali is also the name of a son of Indra. According to some sources, he had obtained a boon from the gods that would cause any opponent he met in single combat to lose half of their strength to him, mirroring Divine Dividing's ability. * Vali is the only known descendant of the Olympian Gods who's not a pure-blooded Human or Demigod. * Vali's birthday is on June 6. * Vali's favourite food appears to be different types of noodles, as he would eat instant noodles when Mwindo or Eri is not around. His obsession with noodles may stem from his childhood, when his mother cooked pasta to comfort him and his sister from the abusive life with their father. * Vali means "governor" and is related to him being the leader of his own team, the meaning of governor is the British meaning which is "the person in authority". ** As Apollyon is a extended spelling of Apollo, which means "to destroy", Vali's full name means "Governor to Destroy". * It would seem his prideful nature is hereditary, as his father was extremely prideful, and his grandfather and great-grandfather were somewhat prideful. * His first having double penetration sex was with Kuroka Toujou (he grew a second penis). * In Volume 18, its stated by Glacies that Vali owns a "wants to fight against" list, which she states that Arthur, Marcello, Galahad, Tobio and Asriel are at the top of. ** The top 10 of the list are: *** #1, Arthur Pendragon *** #2, Marcello Pasolini *** #3, Galahad *** #4, Tobio Ikuse *** #5, Asriel *** #6, Vinum Bacchus *** #7, Cao Cao *** #8, Edward Aaron Kelly *** #9, Yao Shi Huang *** #10, Natalie Ross Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Demi-God Category:Apollo Team Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Former Antagonist Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Longinus Category:Canis Lykaon